1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caller identifying method, program, and apparatus and a recording medium which identify a caller before a call response to display customer information for an operator and a recording medium and, more particularly, to a caller identifying method, program, and apparatus and a recording medium which identify a caller by using voice recognition when a plurality of callers are registered to one caller number.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a call receiving operation in a call center or the like, it is required for displaying customer information on a client screen of an operator before a call response that the operator identifies a caller as a specific person before the call response. A conventional method for identify a caller uses the telephone number of a caller noticed by the notification function of a caller number provided by a public telephone network. More specifically, customer information is registered in a customer database such that caller numbers are included in the customer information. The customer database is searched by a caller number received by an exchange machine to acquire customer information, and the customer information is displayed on a client screen of an operator.
However, when one telephone number is used by a plurality of persons, for example, when one telephone is used by family or when a telephone number noticed by an exchange machine of a company is a main switchboard, a caller may not be able to be identified by only a caller telephone number. In this case, the following method may be considered. That is, the voice data of the caller is acquired by a guidance performed by a voice automatic response device (IVR: Interactive Voice Response) to identify one of a plurality of callers registered to the same caller telephone number. However, at the present, the precision of the voice recognition is not necessarily high. Customer information which is not for a customer who actually calls is displayed to an operator, and the operator may not understood that the customer information is wrong until the operator deals with the customer. In such a case, a cumbersome operation which searches for correct customer information on the screen on which the wrong customer information to switch the screen to a new screen is required. For this reason, operators cannot smoothly deal with customers, and the services become poor.